


First Encounter

by qunnyv19



Series: Piece(s) of Hi(s)story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Harem, HarryPotterUniverse!AU, Multi, Multiple Pairings, POV Third Person, Relationship(s), everyonexzoro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana Zoro pertama kali menemukan mereka dalam kehidupannya. — Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Roronoa Zoro (main), Nico Robin, Sanji, Jewelry Bonney, Tashigi, Kuina, Mihawk, Perona, dan Monet  
> Warning: HAREM, including SLASH. Hogwarts!AU or HarryPotterUniverse!AU. Crack. Chapter ini baru berisi bagaimana cara Zoro ‘bertemu’ atau ‘impresi pertama’. Jadi ini bukan cerita yang utamanya. Cerita utamanya ketika Zoro sudah menginjak kelas lima di Hogwarts. Karena ini dimasukkan dalam series, jadi bisa saja satu cerita tidak saling berhubungan, namun masih dalam pusat cerita Zoro dan para haremnya di Hogwarts!AU. Pemakaian kata yang tidak terlalu baku. Use ‘kamu’ instead of ‘kau’.
> 
> Enjoy!

.

**[Lorong Hogwarts]**

“Kiri, kanan, kanan, lurus, lompat tangga ….”

Bocah sebelas tahun yang baru saja masuk Hogwarts kebingungan karena jalan kastil yang bercabang. Tujuannya adalah kelas Transfigurasi, tapi dari tadi dia terus-terusan berputar di ruang bawah tanah—kelas Ramuan—yang lembapnya luar biasa.

Yang jelas, dia sudah terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit. Tongkat sihir berputar-putar di tangan kanan dan tas kecil dibebankan di bahu kiri.

“Hei.”

Ada lengan yang menepuk pundaknya. Merengut kesal karena jalannya terhambat, yang akan membuatnya makin lama menuju kelas, Zoro menoleh dan menjawab garang, “Apa?!”

Zoro sedang berhadapan dengan gadis ber _badge_ asrama Ravenclaw. Rambutnya sebahu lebih sedikit, lurus, dan hidungnya sangat mancung. Waktu itu Zoro belum tahu bagaimana cara mendefinisikan ‘kecantikan’ tersebut.

Bibir gadis itu dilengkungkan dengan anggun. “Kelas satu, ya? Mau ke kelas apa?”

Tanpa ragu-ragu Zoro menjawab, “Transfigurasi.”

“Biar kuantar.”

Lelah karena tidak kunjung sampai, Zoro mengangguk. Tak membuang waktu, gadis itu memberikan gestur tangan supaya Zoro mengikutinya. Zoro mengekori dari belakang.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Zoro sudah sampai di depan kelas Transfigurasi. Ternyata tinggal belok kanan terus lurus lagi. Dia malah memutari ruang kelas Ramuan dan ruang Asrama Slytherin, lalu pakai lompat-lompat segala.

Gadis itu, yang terlihat masih muda dan Zoro hanya mencapai lehernya, sepertinya menempati kelas dua atau kelas tiga. Ketika tangannya diulurkan ingin mengetuk pintu, Zoro menahannya.

“Aku saja,” katanya agak serak. “Nanti kamu ikut ditegur. Kamu kan hanya mengantarku.”

Dia tertawa pelan. “Aku bisa menjelaskan kepada Profesor S—“

Pintu terbanting dari dalam. Sosok tinggi berjubah dan berambut merah melangkah menuju pintu.

“Miss Nico Robin, apa yang ka—oh, Mr Roronoa. Terlambat sembilan belas menit di hari pertama. Potong sembilan belas poin dari Gryffindor.”

“Maaf, Profesor Shanks,” kata Nico Robin tenang. “Dia tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Kebetulan aku sudah selesai dengan tugas Ramuanku, dan saat aku keluar, aku melihatnya.”

“Tidak ada toleransi. Teman-temannya tepat waktu. Hanya dia yang terlambat. Kamu boleh pergi, Miss Nico.”

Robin mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum kecil kepada Zoro, lalu pergi dari sana.

Oh, namanya Nico Robin.

Zoro mematung di depan pintu.

.

**[Kamar Laki-Laki Asrama Gryffindor]**

“Oi.”

Zoro mengernyit. Namanya Sanji. Anak beralis lingkar yang baru mengajaknya berbicara setelah dua malam berada di kamar yang sama. Dua penghuni lainnya sudah tidur: Luffy si Rakus dan Berisik serta Usopp si Hidung Panjang. Omong-omong, Sanji ini genit. Ke mana-mana suka menggoda gadis, padahal baru sebelas tahun. Jangan kaget, Sanji sudah merokok seperti Muggle. Kadang asap rokok itu mengganggu Zoro.

Belakangan, Zoro baru tahu kalau Sanji ternyata Darah-Murni yang terobsesi dengan Muggle.

Menghela napas berat, Zoro menjawab sekenanya. “Apa.”

“Hanya panggil saja,” katanya santai. “Kita tidak pernah berbicara walaupun satu kamar.”

Zoro menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepala. “Hmm.”

“Mau coba rokok?”

“Nggak,” jawab Zoro ketus. Dia Darah-Campuran, jadi dia tahu apa itu rokok. Dia lebih tertarik dengan alkohol dibandingkan rokok. Iya, dia tidak kalah gilanya dengan Sanji. Dia pencinta alkohol bahkan sejak kecil. Kesukaannya di dunia Muggle adalah _sake_ , alkohol dari Jepang. Sedangkan di dunia Sihir diam-diam dia menyelundupkan Fire-Whiskey.

Ssst, belum ada yang tahu.

“Biasa saja, dong. Aku kan hanya menawari baik-baik,” sahut Sanji dari kasur sebelah. Dari nada suaranya, dia agak geram dengan sambutan yang diberikan kepadanya setelah semua keramahan yang dia curahkan pada Zoro.

Zoro mendengus. “Kamu tuh stress. Baru sebelas tahun sudah merokok. Mungkin kamu mati muda.”

Dia tidak tahu kalau alkohol juga sama buruknya, ternyata.

“Eh, sialan,” geram Sanji. “Padahal aku kan berniat baik. Kurang ajar.”

“Perbaiki dulu alismu supaya jadi lurus, biar otakmu juga lurus.”

Terdengar suara-suara orang bangun dari kasur sebelah. Sanji benar-benar panas. Dia menjawab tak kalah pedas, “Pantas otakmu nggak beres, rambutmu saja hijau begitu.”

“APA HUBUNGANNYA.”

Lalu Zoro dan Sanji cakar-cakaran di sisa ruang antara kasur mereka berdua. Pemenangnya adalah Usopp karena dia terbangun dan menyumpahi mereka berdua yang sudah membangunkannya.

Seingat Zoro, itulah awal mula kenapa dia bisa jadi musuh bebuyutan dengan Sanji.

.

**[Aula Besar]**

Monkey D. Luffy punya saingan berat dalam hal makan. Namanya Jewelry Bonney. Biasa dipanggil Bonney, atau dikenal juga dengan julukan “Big Eater”.

Bonney, perempuan bertingkah mirip cowok yang satu angkatan dengannya, makan suka berantakan dan belepotan, suka melotot, serta garang.

Zoro kepergok memperhatikannya waktu itu—saat makan siang—gara-gara Zoro tidak habis pikir, di dunia ini sudah ada spesies macam Luffy yang perutnya _seperti_ karet—mungkin konotasi, denotasi juga bisa—namun ternyata ada lagi yang satu spesies.

Bocah itu juga heran kenapa tipe omnivora seperti Luffy dan Bonney bisa bertubuh langsing.

Karena Zoro kepergok memelototi Bonney yang duduk di hadapannya, di meja Asrama Gryffindor, gadis itu berbicara sambil mengunyah dengan nafsu makan yang luar biasa, “Apa lihat-lihat?!”

“Nggak,” jawab Zoro kasual lalu melanjutkan untuk makan pudingnya yang lezat. Tapi Bonney tidak menerima jawaban itu, dan berlagak seperti bos.

“Jawab!”

Zoro memancarkan aura seramnya. “Memangnya kamu siapa.”

Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh untuk orang yang tidak kalah superior dan menjengkelkan seperti Bonney. Maka dia menjawab dengan lantang,

“Aku Bonney!!” bentaknya. Buset, makanannya muncrat-muncrat. Zoro segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihir untuk membersihkan tubuh suci miliknya. “Kamu ngapain coba lihat-lihat. Mau ambil makananku ya?!” Dengan protektif Bonney segera memeluk semua makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Yang duduk di sekitarnya menatap geli. Zoro menatap jijik. _Buset_.

“Ngapain. Nggak.”

Mereka berdua mendengus bersamaan.

Karena Zoro teralih pandangannya menuju sekeliling meja—ingin mengenal lebih dekat pada sekolahnya dan orang-orang di sekitar, karena dia belum sampai tiga hari di Hogwarts—dengan cepat Bonney menjulurkan tangan dan mengambil bagian milik Zoro.

Zoro melihat pergerakan tangan itu dan meluncurkan protes, “O-oi!”

Bonney menyeringai dan segera memakan habis semua hidangannya, termasuk yang diklaim dari piring Zoro. Zoro memelototi Bonney, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya mengunyah dengan berisik.

Mungkin suatu hari akan diadakan lomba makan antara Luffy dan Bonney.

Zoro akan mendukung Luffy.

.

**[Lapangan Quidditch]**

Zoro tidak pernah suka pelajaran terbang.

“Letakkan tangan kanan kalian di atas sapu yang sudah ada—“ guru yang berhidung panjang dan berambut oranye berbicara, tapi dia bukan Usopp. “—dan katakan, ‘naik’!”

Zoro mencobanya. Dia berhasil di percobaan pertama.

Setelah semua murid berhasil mendapatkan sapu mereka, mereka diminta untuk terbang rendah terlebih dahulu dan berputar-putar di Lapangan Quidditch. Zoro _sudah_ mendengarkan instruksi Sir Kaku dengan baik. Entakkan kaki, terbang rendah …

… seperti yang diekspektasikan dari Roronoa Zoro, tepat ketika dia sudah terbang, yang dia lakukan adalah memutari tempat lain yang sepertinya bukan Lapangan Quidditch. Bentuknya lancip-lancip dari atas dan otak Zoro yang dangkal berhasil mengetahui bahwa itu adalah ujung dari kastil-kastil Hogwarts. Dia berani bersumpah tadi dia hanya terbang lurus!

“—eeeei!”

Ada yang memanggil, namun karena deru angin dan Zoro yang kebingungan, dia tidak menoleh sama sekali dan terus terbang. Dia terus berpikir bahwa ada yang salah dengan sapunya. Dia _kan_ hanya terbang lurus. Kenapa jadi berada di sini.

“Roronoa Zoro!”

Suara cempreng sampai di telinga Zoro. Belum sempat dia memutar sapunya, sudah ada sapu lain yang mengejar dan berada di sebelahnya.

Gadis yang memanggilnya tadi adalah orang yang satu angkatan dan satu asrama dengannya. Tashigi. Berkacamata, suka malu-malu, dan suaranya cempreng.

“Ada apa?” jawab Zoro malas, melihat ke bawah dan masih terlihat pandangan atap-atap kastil Hogwarts, bukan Lapangan Quidditch.

“Kamu,” katanya menunjuk Zoro, wajahnya merah padam, “Sudah tersesat sampai sini. Anak-anak lain khawatir dan ingin mencarimu. J-jadi ya aku saja yang mencarimu.”

Zoro tidak mau mengakui kalau dia tersesat. _Sapu_ nya yang bermasalah. “Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Lagipula sap—“

“Instruksinya kan sudah jelas, dasar bodoh!”

Dia memang bodoh, sih. Tapi sa—

“Ikuti aku supaya kita kembali dengan selamat ke Lapangan Quidditch, oke?”

Pertanyaan Tashigi disambut oleh angin dan Zoro sudah tidak ada lagi di sebelahnya.

Tashigi pun mencari Zoro. Zoro tersesat lagi. Sampai akhirnya gadis berkacamata yang menyimpulkan, “Roronoa, kamu ikut sapuku.”

“Aku dibonceng cewek??!” tanya Zoro histeris, “Nggak!”

“Kamu tersesat terus! Sudah berapa menit kita mutar-mutar di sini?”

Karena kalah berdebat, Zoro dibonceng Tashigi di sapu terbangnya. Sapunya sendiri dipegang dengan erat di tangan kanan dan Zoro tak berhenti menyumpahi sapunya.

Mereka berdua terbang sampai ke Lapangan Quidditch dengan selamat, walaupun Zoro yakin dia tidak salah lihat bahwa wajah Tashigi merah sekali.

Dan saat itu Zoro baru tahu kalau sapunya sama sekali tidak bermasalah.

Sungguh, Zoro tidak suka dengan pelajaran terbang.

.

**[Rumah Kaca]**

Waktu itu sekitar pukul lima sore, Zoro pergi ke Rumah Kaca untuk melihat hasil tanamannya di pelajaran Herbologi. Pelajaran Herbologi diajar oleh Profesor Kureha, sangat _ketat_. Peraturan yang ketat, maksudnya. Profesor Kureha berkata siapapun yang tidak meneliti tanamannya dengan baik akan mendapatkan detensi sepuluh minggu di Rumah Kaca. Siapa yang mau.

Maka dari itu, semalas-malasnya Zoro, dia akan menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi ke Rumah Kaca pada pukul lima sore untuk memeriksa tanamannya.

Saat itulah dia melihat sosok yang rapuh dan kuat di saat yang bersamaan, sambil mengelus salah satu tanaman yang berbentuk abstrak di tangan kanannya. Zoro tidak tahu mengapa dia menyimpulan _rapuh dan kuat_. Kenyataannya, perempuan yang sekarang berada lima meter di hadapannya hanya terlihat bagian wajah sampingnya karena dia duduk menyamping di _kursi roda_ , dengan wajah yang tersenyum seolah dia tidak menderita apa-apa.

Kursi roda, lho. Yang memakai kursi roda di Hogwarts hanya dia, karena Zoro yakin dia sudah sering melihat jenis-jenis makhluk di Hogwarts—saking seringnya dia tersesat—dan yang berkursi roda hanya Nona yang satu ini.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh.

Sangat mirip dengan Tashigi kecuali gadis itu tidak memakai kacamata. Dengan senyum lebar dia berkata, “Halo.”

Zoro mengangguk dengan canggung dan berkata, “Halo.”

Anak itu buru-buru menyingkir dan belagak mencari tanamannya. Sialnya, barisan tanaman anak kelas satu, Gryffindor, ada di sebelah kanan perempuan tersebut. Mau tak mau Zoro harus berhadapan dengannya. Bukan apa, hanya saja Zoro tidak mau sorot matanya menyatakan belas kasihan. Semua orang tak suka dikasihani … _‘kan_?

Ketika Zoro melihat tanamannya yang berlabel dengan sihir di udara ‘Roronoa Zoro’, gadis itu tersenyum simpul. “Salam kenal, Roronoa Zoro. Namaku Kuina. Dan bisa kamu lihat …” dia menunjuk _badge_ asramanya yang berwarna kuning dan ada gambar musang, “… aku berasal dari Hufflepuff.”

Zoro berusaha fokus untuk tanamannya, tetapi tidak bisa. Banyak pertanyaan yang mengudara di benaknya, _kenapa tidak pakai sihir untuk menyembuhkan kakinya? Memangnya tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan sihir? Kenapa pakai kursi roda? Apa yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa berjalan? Kenapa kenapa kenapa_ —

Tak tahan, Zoro berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan kikuk. “Salam kenal.”

Kuina menyambutnya dan tersenyum ramah. Mereka saling berjabat tangan lalu Kuina melepasnya perlahan, begitu juga Zoro.

“Kamu bisa memakai tanaman Lienta untuk menetralkan akarnya yang bisa kusut sampai ke akar pasangannya,” Kuina berujar dengan santai ketika dia melihat Zoro mengernyit mendapati tanamannya berakar kusut. “Atau cairan Ramuan Lurus juga bisa, tergantung kamu mau yang mana.”

Zoro mengangguk. Ekspresinya kebingungan.

Kursi roda Kuina berjalan perlahan dengan sihir dan dia bergerak menuju ruangan-ruangan yang tidak Zoro ketahui. Dia menghilang di balik kaca.

Kemudian dia kembali lagi dengan tanaman aneh di tangannya dan menggunakan gerakan sihir rumit melalui tongkat sihir. Akar tanaman Zoro lurus dan kembali ke tanah, _normal_.

“Kamu harus rajin-rajin merawatnya,” ucap Kuina lalu berbalik menuju pintu luar dari Rumah Kaca.

Zoro tak sempat mengucapkan apa pun.

.

**[Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam]**

Terkadang Zoro bingung dengan jalan pikiran guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam Hogwarts.

Namanya Profesor Mihawk.

Tatapannya setajam elang, biasa dia dijuluki “Hawk-Eyes”. Rambutnya hitam, dan tampangnya tidak terlalu tua seperti guru-guru lain di Hogwarts, mungkin seumuran dengan Profesor Shanks, dua puluh satu tahun. Yang mengganggu dan membingungkan Zoro adalah …

… kenyataan bahwa tatapan mata setajam elang itu _selalu_ diarahkan padanya.

Tidak, yang jelas Zoro tidak hanya bermodalkan ke _geer_ an semata. Terkadang Luffy, teman gilanya yang satu asrama, juga sering memperhatikan interaksi mata tersebut, hanya saja Luffy yang bodoh dan stress tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu.

Hari ini berbeda.

Zoro sebenarnya sangat menyukai pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, hanya saja tatapan gurunya sangat menantang dan membuat Zoro ingin menantang balik dengan menatapnya tajam, sehingga dia tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya supaya bisa membuat Usopp, _partner_ nya kali ini, tertawa terkikik-kikik geli sampai tidak bisa melawan musuhnya sama sekali.

“Potong lima poin dari Gryffindor karena Mr Roronoa tidak dapat konsentrasi dengan benar,” ujarnya dingin lalu berbalik dan menghadap murid lain. Zoro merasakan aliran darah yang mendidih di tubuhnya. Dia yang menantang duluan, kan?!

Tanpa sadar, Zoro mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Profesor Mihawk. Segera saja tongkat Zoro terlempar dan Mihawk melihatnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Sihir tanpa tongkat.

“Tinggal di ruanganku setelah pelajaran selesai, Roronoa.”

Kelas berlangsung sangat _cepat_ hari itu, karena tiba-tiba saja di kelas tersebut hanya ada dia dan Profesor paling menyebalkan di Hogwarts, Profesor Mihawk.

Pintu terkunci dengan sihir. Zoro diam di tempat dengan tongkat sihir rapat-rapat. Harusnya dia tahu untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan _dia_. Hanya saja Zoro _suka_ merasa tertantang dan merasa bahwa menantang balik itu merupakan suatu kewajiban.

“Ada dendam pribadi, Roronoa?” tanya Mihawk dan melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Zoro. Zoro merasa dirinya keringat dingin, tapi tentu saja dia tidak selemah itu.

“ _Anda_ , Profesor,” jawabnya dengan berani seolah-olah dia berhadapan dengan penyihir satu angkatan, “Selalu _menatap_ saya dengan _tantangan_. Saya _menantang_ balik.”

“Oh,” sahutnya kalem dan memojokkan Zoro sampai dinding belakang. “ _Begitu_. Bocah ini merasa tertantang, huh?”

Zoro mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan segera ditepis dengan sihir tanpa tongkat.

Mihawk menunduk sehingga bisa menatap kedua mata hitam Zoro yang berkilat-kilat. “Jaga tingkah lakumu, _anak kecil_ , karena kamu tidak tahu apa-apa.”

Tangan putih yang besar mengangkat dagu Zoro hingga Zoro mendongak katas, menatap balik mata kuning milik Mihawk, dan kemudian cengkeraman itu dilepaskan begitu saja. Mihawk meninggalkan Zoro di kelas sementara Zoro berdiri lemas di dinding.

Suatu hari, Zoro bertekad untuk menantang balik dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar.

.

**[Ruang Kebutuhan]**

Bila Zoro sedang bosan, dia akan mengelilingi kastil dengan langkah ‘coba-coba’.

Zoro sudah kelas dua. Dia sangat sering mengeksplor Hogwarts dan dia tahu tempat yang sangat menarik untuk dikunjungi. Ruang Kebutuhan.

Separah-parahnya Zoro tersesat, dia tidak pernah tersesat ke Ruang Kebutuhan. Entah seperti ada sesuatu yang menuntunnya ke sana. Terkadang Zoro meminta tempat supaya dia bisa berlatih dengan tongkat sihirnya dan bisa menjadi yang terkuat. Terkadang Zoro meminta tempat supaya dia bisa berdiam sendirian. Hari ini, Zoro meminta tempat supaya dia bisa tidur tenang tanpa gangguan yang berisik. Di Asrama Gryffindor sudah ada Luffy yang berisiknya minta ampun, belum lagi kakak-kakak angkatnya, Ace dan Sabo. Ruwet pokoknya.

Ketika sudah menyebutkannya tiga kali dan dia berjalan bolak-balik, sebuah pintu terbuka. Di hadapannya terhadap hamparan kasur besar berwarna putih bersih, tanpa ada suara apa pun, _hening_ luar biasa.

Yang menjadi pemandangan aneh adalah ketika Zoro mendapati ada gadis seperti boneka yang meringkuk di pojok kasur. Gadis seperti boneka yang sedang memeluk boneka. Seingat Zoro, dia tidak meminta boneka.

Zoro menyipitkan matanya. Dia melangkah mendekat. Gerakannya terhambat karena dia melangkah di atas kasur, namun siapa peduli. Dia penasaran.

Dan yang didapatinya adalah gadis berambut merah muda dengan _badge_ hijau, perak, dan ular.

“KAMU—“ mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan dan saling menunjuk tubuh masing-masing. Zoro tidak pernah melihat gadis satu ini. _Oh_ , kemudian dia teringat.

Kemarin dia melihat gadis ini di Upacara Seleksi, memeluk boneka besarnya dengan berlebihan, dan berlagak kalau dia manusia paling imut di dunia. Namanya siapa aduh … Pe … Oh Perona.

“Ini,” Zoro yang keras kepala tidak mau mengalah dan menunjuk hamparan kasur di bawahnya dengan keangkuhan luar biasa, “ _adalah_ tempatku, Nona-Sok-Imut. Minggat dari sini sekarang juga.”

“ _Ogah_ ,” jawab Perona sengit. “Memangnya kamu siapa, _Tuan Besar_. Ini sekolah sihir terbesar di Britania Raya dan kamu seenaknya mengklaim bahwa sepersekian dari Hogwarts ini adalah milikmu. _Berbagi_ , dong!”

“Tch,” sahut Zoro _sengak_ dan mulai mengambil tempat untuk tiduran. “Terserah. Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang dan bisa-bisanya kamu sudah ada di sini duluan dibandingkan aku.”

“Oh, itu karena aku adalah makhluk imut yang tenang dan anggun dan rupawan.”

Zoro mendengus dan tak lama kemudian, dia masuk ke alam mimpi. Perona memperhatikannya dengan matanya yang besar dan bulu mata yang lentik, mengedip dan jatuh ke pahanya.

Saat itu Ruang Kebutuhan benar-benar terasa damai.

.

**[Perpustakaan]**

Kalau Zoro ke perpustakaan, mungkin itu adalah di mana hari Kiamat akan datang.

Nyatanya tidak.

Zoro sekarang sedang berjalan menuju salah satu rak di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Dia sedang ingin melaksanakan tugas-tugasnya yang sudah menumpuk. Luffy dan Usopp menyalin punya Sanji, si Alis Lingkar, dan Zoro sama sekali tidak sudi untuk menyalin hasil pekerjaan milik Sanji. Maka dari itu Zoro berinisiatif untuk ke perpustakaan walaupun rasa-rasanya mustahil juga untuknya supaya bisa mencari jawaban yang tepat.

Mungkin, dia bisa _nyasar_ sampai ke Seksi Terlarang.

Saat Zoro sedang menelusuri dengan jari-jarinya untuk mencari buku Mantra Tanpa Mantra di antara ribuan koleksi judul aneh, tangan yang halus dan putih pucat menahan gerakannya.

“Wah, wah, Tuan,” katanya manis tapi seperti diselimuti ketegangan. Zoro menoleh. _Wow_. Ternyata ada _spesies_ lain yang juga berambut hijau sama seperti dirinya, dan yang ini berjenis kelamin perempuan. Zoro baru melihat gadis ini setelah satu tahun lebih beberapa minggu berkelana di Hogwarts. “Kamu sudah hampir menuju Seksi Terlarang, tahu tidak?”

Zoro membeku. Sepertinya dia memang harus diberi obat untuk mengobati penyakit tersesat miliknya. Segera saja tangan Zoro yang kecokelatan ditarik dan tangan yang lembut itu mundur. Pemiliknya menaruh telapak tangan di mulut, menutupi tawa yang keluar. _Classy_.

 _Badge_ nya biru tua dan perunggu serta burung elang khas Ravenclaw. Zoro menahan dengusan dan ingin berbalik pergi, namun tangan itu kembali menahannya.

“Mungkin kamu mencari … _ini_?” Diulurkannya buku Mantra Tanpa Mantra. Zoro membelalak tak percaya. Kenapa bisa—

“Kita seangkatan, Tuan,” ujarnya dengan ketegangan yang diselimuti kemampuan berbicara yang luar biasa. “Hanya saja aku memang jarang dikenali karena aku jarang bergaul.” Dia mengulurkan tangan. “Monet.”

Oh. Zoro mengulurkan tangannya dan hendak membuka mulut, namun diinterupsi lagi. “Aku tahu namamu Roronoa Zoro. Mempunyai kemampuan dalam menentukan arah yang sangat … _parah_.”

Tidak ada yang bisa dibantah, jadi Zoro menatapnya seperti orang bodoh yang mendamba. Monet tersenyum kecil lalu menjabat tangan mereka sekali, dan pergi begitu saja seperti hantu.

Buku Mantra Tanpa Mantra berdiam di tangan Zoro selama sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya Zoro berbalik dan keluar dari perpustakaan, tak lupa membawa buku tersebut.


End file.
